percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Day
Another crazy idea. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 21:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sypnosis The gods go out and assume mortal identities. Meanwhile, their children do their jobs for them. Yeah! Demigods ruling the world Plot Once upon a time, at the summer solstice, Nyx appears to the gods and commands them that they must stay off Olympus and live among the mortals until the winter solstice. The gods as who would fill their roles, and she answers that their children will take their places ''and ''that they must enhance their powers. Zeus resigns to Jason. Poseidon gives in to Percy, Ares to Clarisse, Demeter to Katie, Athena to Annabeth, Apollo to Will, Artemis to Phoebe, Hephaestus to Leo, Aphrodite to Piper, Hermes to Connor and Travis (they get to duel or do it dual.), Dionysus to Dakota, Hades to Nico, Iris to Fleecy, Hypnos to Clovis, Hecate to Lou Ellen, Enyo to Reyna, Persephone to Hazel, and etc. Others would be appointed by the new "gods." Then Hera is forced by Zeus to let Thalia take her place. Then the demigods vote whether Percy or Jason would rule. The vote is 13 Percy, and 10 Jason, because some people voted twice. Jason then offers it to Percy, who accepts. Percy then takes the position of ruling the world. Then Annabeth becomes queen. Then, Percy appoints Grover to be lord of the Wild, Tyson, god of Cyclopes, and Butch, the god of rainbows. The new setup is: #Percy - God of horses, the sea, swords, water, everything Poseidon was, thensome and that stuff. Wielder of the trident and Riptide. #Annabeth - everything from Athena #Jason - god of Zeus things, patron of Rome, and Legion 12. Does not wield the Master Bolt #Thalia - god of Artemis things, god of Hera things. One of the triple archers. #Grover - god of Pan things and fall #Clarisse - god or Ares things, motorcycles, and guns #Nico - god of Hades things, cards, and death. Wearer of the Helm of Darkness #Hazel - god of Persephone things, Alaska, and winter #Leo - god of Hephaestus things, cars, loneliness, and the 1960's. #Piper - god of Aphrodite things #Tyson - god of Cyclopes and sight #Ella - goddess of harpies, minor goddess of wisdom, and talking #Travis - god of travelling, stealing, and mail #Katie - goddess of Demeter things, spring and rain #Connor - god of computer, phones, robbery, and boxes #Lou Ellen - god of Hecate things #Butch - god of rainbows and mist #Fleecy - god of Iris messages #Dakota - god of Janus things and Dionysus things and Kool Aid and juice #Reyna - god of Enyo and Eileithiya things #Frank - god of shapes and shifting, one of the triple archers #Phoebe - goddess of the moon #Will - god of Apollo things, one of the triple archers Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood, the cabins are moving to accord with the new positions of "the gods." Poseidon cabin moves to 1, and so on. The gods have also been weaving the mist to look like mortals doing mortal things. Zeus becomes a pilot and known as Jerome Optimus. Hera becomes Zeus' housewife, Helen Optimus. Poseidon becomes a sailor who took people on tours. He called himself Percy Johnson. He took Amphitrite and Triton with him. Amphitrite became Alice Johnson and a beach things saleswoman. Triton became Terry Johnson and was his father's second mate. Demeter became a gardener who assumed the identity of Denise Powers. Ares became General Arthur E. Optimus of the United States Army. Athena became a proffessor known as Mindy Athens. Apollo became a race car driver known as Harvey Solace. Artemis stayed a hunter for Moon Hunters, her own company, owned by Arianne Solace. Hephaestus became a mechanic, Harley Monocle. Aphrodite worked at a salon, under the name Karen Monocle. Hermes joined the USPS, known as Harry Stollwaters. Dionysus lived in an apartment, working for the MTA. Hades found a job trying to figure out why dead people died. he became well known as Mark Hall. Iris joined the USPS with Hermes as Irene Sparks. Enyo and Hebe just lived with their parents Jerome and Helen and went to high school as Edith and Jane Optimus. Persephone just lived in Hades' house. To Be Continued. Category:A Day